Big Brother 18
by Michael5000
Summary: What if a Dominant entered the Big Brother house?
1. Chapter 1

On this season of Big Brother:

12 houseguests will move into the Big Brother house. Each week, they will compete for food, luxury and Power. Every week, one houseguest will leave the big brother house and those remaining will be one step closer to winning the $500,000 grand prize. The Head of Household will nominate 2 people for eviction. After the nomination ceremony, the Power of Veto will be played. The winner of this competition can veto only ONE of the Head of Household's (HOH) nominations, after which, the HOH will have to name a replacement nominee. Who will be left standing? Let's meet our Houseguests.

Phin- 32 year old male from Ohio who currently works as an bank teller. He is divorced with no children and lives with a roommate to make ends meets. He is fabulously unaware of his surroundings, and tends to say and do the wrong thing in almost every situation. It seems all he really wants is to be liked, but can never seem to put the right foot forward. Every impression is a bad impression. His strategy: To make the house like him.

Alice: 29 year old black female, cardiac surgeon from Texas who just started her residency but has decided to take a break for the show. She is quite reserved and very well put together, but feels that something is missing in her life. She has been kissed one time in her life, and has still yet to have sex. She has spent so much time in school that she now feels she has missed out on her youth and wants to experience something fun. Her strategy: To lay low and soak in the experience

Marcus: a 6'8, 25 year old male basketball player from Chicago. He was drafted into the NBA at the age of 19 and played professionally for 3 years before a torn achilles tendon took him out of the game. He is somewhat of a clown, and tends to always have people crying with laughter as he deals with the challenges of meandering through a world made for "short" people. People tend to love Marcus, and anywhere he goes he seems to command a room with his humor and good nature. His Strategy: Surround himself with an alliance of 4 as well as have a secret alliance on the side.

Terry: 30 year old bisexual female ballet dancer from NewYork. She graduated from Juliard, but has since had trouble making a solid career out of her craft. She currently teaches dance to young girls and enjoys it immensely. She grew up in queens and feels that though she has a tough exterior, she is actually misunderstood and a regular old softie. She just refuses to let anyone cross or disrespected her. She has a 4 daughter, and is single. Her strategy: Win comps, and stay loyal.

Sean: 36 year old male English Professor from California. He was given tenure at a young age because of his vast knowledge of all things literature and his ability to engage classrooms. He is tough but fair, and is renowned at the school for his teaching abilities, as well as for being quite the handsome hottie. He has begun taking dance lessons every Friday night after he ex-girlfriend introduced him to latin dancing. Who said white guys can't dance? His strategy: Go where the game takes him.

Mary: 27 year old female secretary from Utah. She is young, but known as the town spinster due to her seemingly rigid world view. She is not tolerate of other lifestyles and feels that "most people choose to be disgusting for disgusting's sake". Many things upset her, but she rarely loses her cool. She is quite judgmental, although she would classify it as opinionated, and she hopes to one day to find a suitable husband, have 2 kids and settle down. Her strategy: Win comps and NEVER compromise her morals.

James: 34 year old male lawyer from Massachusetts. He is a rake and a philanderer and morally debase by most standards. His free time (what little there is anyway) consists of any and all debauchury. He is an amazing lawyer and finds pleasure in bending the law to his will. Winning is everything. He loves beautiful women, fine wine, and money. He claims to be empty inside and completely devoid of a moral core which, he says, he will use to his advantage. His strategy: To win

Anna: 23 year old female student from Georgia. She is generally classified as a southern belle, though she says she is in no way a "girly girl". She loves animals and when not in class, she can usually be seen helping out at her father's ranch or riding her horse, Gambit. She hopes to one day practice veterinary medicine, and has a boyfriend of 5 months, though she once classified herself as a lesbian. Her motto: She'll try anything once. Her strategy: To NOT have a strategy.

Hyun-Shik: 24 year old male production assistant from California. No one can seem to pronounce his name, so on set at work, everyone yells out "Zeke!". He is a Big Brother super fan and has been a loyal watcher since season 5. It has been his dream to be on big brother and he cannot wait to just "GET INTO THE HOUSE!" He has an elaborate plan on how to win and hopes that his strategy will bring home the bacon. His strategy: Have an alliance consisting of 3 females and have them called "Zeke's Angels"

Camille: 25 year old buxom blonde from Maryland. She currently works as a traveling model and loves to live life with no regrets. She enjoys playing up the ditzy role that most people automatically assign her because, for some reason, it gets her what she wants. She feels that people underestimate her and she likes it that way. She had a boyfriend but broke up with him right before entering the house. She plans to use her "assets" to her advantage and does not want to be tied down. Her strategy: Play dumb

David: 31 year old male marketing consultant from Louisiana. He loves what he does, and feels he is the best at it. In fact, he feels he is superior to most individuals and can out master anyone, anywhere, anytime. He lacks social grace, and is quite outspoken and needlessly intense even in casual conversation. He fails to see any flaw in himself and though he is unflinchingly confident, he is quite gullible, which makes for easy fodder. His strategy: Never turn his back on the enemy.

Melody: 47 year old female widow. At the age of 20, she married a man 39 years her senior. She DID love him, and despite accusations that she was just with him for his money, she was loyally by his side until his death 7 years ago. She now refuses to date any man above the age of 30. She admits to sleeping with her 21 year old son's friends and likens herself to a femme fatal. Her strategy: Seduce a handsome hunk and bend him to her will. In a showmance, the guy is always the first to go.

Can you find the Dominant?


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's Week 2 of the Big Brother House**_

Zeke has been evicted and Camille has become the second HOH.

_**One Hour before nominations:**_

James walks into Camille's HOH room. He had already made up his mind that he would do what he could to keep himself and "The Alliance" safe from eviction this week. He didn't particularly go for girls like Camille. Sure, they were good for an occasionally lay, but the busty blonde wasn't exactly on par with the poised, yet filthy women he usually bedded. He'd flirt though, if it helped keep him safe. He greeted her as he entered, reclining on her bed.

"So, do you have an idea of what you're going to do?", he asked.

Camille had already spoken to every house guest except Sean. She already had a pretty good idea of who needed to be nominated at today's ceremony, but she still wanted that sexy english professor to come talk to her. If she never got him alone, how could she make her move? She started eyeing him after a playful exchange they had while doing the dishes one night. As they did the dishes together, he made her feel good about herself without making her feel like an object. He actually talked to her, and even though she didn't always understand his references, she relished in being spoken to as respectable women, as opposed to a ditzy plaything. He just seemed so nice, and quite the gentleman- The kind of guy who'd pull out your chair at a restaurant or stand when you entered a room. She had never been with a guy quite like that before and the thought was refreshing. Most guys who approached her were either looking for a trophy to display on their arm or were heavily into the fraternity scene. She obviously wasn't going to put Sean up for eviction, but she'd still like to have a little one on one time with him before the ceremony.

Within a few minutes of talking to James, it appeared to Camille that James really could care less who went up, as long as it wasn't him. She really didn't have an opinion of James. He flirted with her, of course, as every man did, and though he was cute and somewhat friendly, she hadn't really taken the chance to form any real opinion of him. She half listened to him talk, agreeing where it seemed appropriate, but for the most part, her thoughts were on locating the beautiful hunk downstairs.

_**Alice and Sean are in the Conservatory**_ (a hang out room next to the bathroom)

Sean watched as James went upstairs to talk to Camille. He had a bad feeling about James and couldn't quite put his finger on why the man rubbed him the wrong way.

"What do you think of James?," he asked Alice. Alice was on the opposite side of the couch, her legs casually resting between them. "He's okay. I don't really know him that well. Why?", she questioned.

"I don't know." Sean could see the HOH room door from where he sat downstairs in the conservatory . "There is something about him that I don't like," Sean continued. "I feel like he's not to be trusted."

"He's certainly has an interesting sex life," Alice added with a smile. After being a have-not for a week, Alice now shared a room with Melody, Camille, Terry, Anna, and James. The women tended to get into heated discussions about sex: What they like and don't like, favorite positions, wildest experiences, etc… Usually, James is rather silent, listening to the girls laughter and squeals as they tell their scandalous stories. After Melody, the older, woman told the story of one of her youngest suitors, a boy of 19, James one upped her with a story of his own. It was the story of a married mistress he once seduced at the tender age of 17. Elements of the sinuous tale, had even the most experimental of them, squealing in embarrassment. As he spoke, James' voice sounded like liquid sex, and he told story after story of his many conquests. It seemed the girls couldn't get enough, and even Alice held onto his every word. She was a virgin, but not lacking in understanding. At 29, she had fed her curiosity over the years with books, movies, and stories of the sexual experiences of others. She liked to think that even though she had never _done_ it, she was quite well versed on the subject, and though explicit stories made her want to crawl in a dark hole and hide, she loved them all the same.

"What did you think of the stories that James told," Sean asked. He was curious. There had been another such incident in the backyard where the topic of sex had come up and the house guests sat around freely discussing blow jobs, sex toys and everything else imaginable. Sean had noticed, however, that Alice didn't say anything. In fact, when things became explicit, Alice would hide her face and shyly smile, but she never made a move to leave the conversation. She clearly enjoyed hearing everyone's stories, but while everyone spoke of their experiences, Alice never contributed a story of her own. If she could have turned red, Sean imagined that she would have, and hearing about James' sexual exploits had Sean curious as to what Alice really thought.

"What do you mean?" Alice was a bit confused by Sean's question.

"I mean, I've noticed that you tend to get embarrassed when the topic of sex comes up," he explained. "In fact, I've never even heard you talk about. You get all skittish," Sean chided with a smile.

Alice got a little nervous. She was never going to tell the house guests of her inexperience. That would be total social suicide, and though she knew Sean was just casually curious, she suddenly felt like a spotlight was pointed directly at her. "You never talk about it, either," She countered, sounding a little more defensive than she wanted. She smiled to lighten the tone. "I'm not embarrassed," she said trying to brush off the accusation. "I just never know what to say." She needed to get the spotlight off of her and onto Sean instead. "What kind of lover are _YOU?," _she asked playfully.

Sean thought about it. "Dominant." he replied matter-of-factly.

Alice burst out laughing. Sean started to giggle, as well. "What's so funny?!", he asked, feigning offense.

"You!," she said. "You are NOT dominant!" She was having trouble catching her breath.

Sean was chuckling as well, a little surprised by her laughter and disbelief. 'I am!" he insisted.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way," Alice continued. "You're Sean," she stated, as if that explained everything. "You know. The nice guy. The gentleman. There's just no way," she said with a smile. Sean watched as sporadic chuckles continued to rack her body, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"You're right. I am nice," he conceded. "I'm very gentle, and most people would call me a gentleman….but in the sack, I will fuck you up." Alice erupted in laughter, again. She looked shocked and scandalized and even hide her face behind her hands. It seemed that, to Alice, this declaration was out of the realm of possibility. Once again, her reaction to his statement made him chuckle.

Alice was unsure, why this made her laugh so much. It was just so unexpected. She didn't really know what she expected to hear from Sean, but it certainly wasn't _that_. She just didn't see Sean that way, not at all.

"You've never been roughed up, a bit, in the bedroom." Sean inquired.

"No!" Alice exclaimed, scandalized.

"No spankings, hair pulling? Never been thrown up against a wall? or told what to do?" Sean could see that the more he talked, the more embarrassed Alice got. It made him laugh. She had her hands on her face occasionally covering her eyes, and her voice was about one octave higher than normal. She was shaking her head rapidly and denying anything he asked, seemingly shocked at the turn of the conversation. "You've had some boring sex, then," he finally concluded. The two were still laughing at each other's reactions.

Alice felt flush. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so wide, and she was at a lost for words. She just keep saying, "No way" over and over again while nervous laughter occasionally shook her body. She was unable to look at Sean's face. She knew he was smiling at her reaction to his statements and that he felt he had proved his earlier accusation that she was easily embarrassed by sex.

"I just can't picture it," she said finally, while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, if you want," he said, "I can show you."

Will Alice meet Sean's challenge? and Who will be nominated for eviction this week. Find out next!


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" Alice exclaimed as she hid her face and squealed gibberish into the palms of her hands. Why couldn't she stop laughing? It was nervous laughter, she knew. She couldn't believe what he had just offered!

Sean was laughing. The girl looked as if she wanted to crawl out of her skin. She was so embarrassed! Sean was halfway kidding with his offer. He only offered it because he knew it would make her squirm. He was almost sure she'd refuse, but he admitted to himself that he wouldn't at all be disappointed if she agreed. He decided to probe more.

"I will only last 2 minutes," he promised as she bite her nails, frequently hiding her face as she shook with laughter at the ridiculous offer. "You said you've never tried it, right?" Sean reaffirmed.

"Yea, but I don't wanna try it with you!" she said, still scandalized.

"Come on," he encouraged in a voice that sounded harmless. " What could I _possibly_ do to you in 2 minutes, hmm? I'm NOT even dominant, remember?" He was being sarcastic now. He continued. "There is just no waaayyyy someone like me could be dominant." He was mocking her. Yep, he was definitely enjoying this.

She wanted to do it. She wanted meet his challenge, but she was so scared, and the fact that cameras were on them was not lost on her.

"No!" she yelp. She was visibly nervous at this point, but her smile was still wide.

"Come onnnnn," he continued. "You've said no, like, 20 times during this _one_ conversation. You ever get tired of saying no?", he asked.

"No." The word was out of her mouth before she knew it. It was like she was programmed to say it. She had said no for so long that she wasn't even sure she was capable of saying yes. For 29 years, she has said no. She _really_ wanted to say yes. Alice eyed him and contemplated what could happen if she _did _say yes.What would he do? She was so scared. Why was she so scared? Her mind raced.

"Say yes." Sean coaxed as he watched her. To his surprise, she looked as though she was actually considering it. She was chewing her fingernails feverishly- eyes darting to and fro. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Sean realized he actually wanted her to say yes. _Say it_, he thought to himself. He felt ready to pounce. Boy, had things taken an unexpected turn.

"I'm very patient, Alice. I can wait." He pretended to be ambivalent and twiddled his thumbs. Alice gathered her courage and after a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"Yes." It was a whisper, but she said it, and he heard it loud and clear.

"Yes, what?" he countered. Alice was confused. What did he mean _yes, what?._ She stared at him blankly, and then it dawned on her. Ohhhh…

_"_Yes_, Sir?" _

Sean smiled. "Good girl." Oh Gawd! No he didn't just say that! Alice, wanted to scream. She felt so embarrassed and out of place. Once again, she covered her face with her hands.

"Come here," he said gently.

She made her way over to the opposite side of the couch where Sean reclined. Alice sat on her heels facing him. She looked very nervous and Sean made a point not to say anything, knowing that the silence would make her even more uncomfortable, which is what he wanted. He instead took a few seconds to deliberately run his eyes over her body. She was wearing a t-shirt, and cotton shorts that barely covered her ample backside. Sean had noticed early on that she had a delicious shape, but he never really allowed himself to entertain the thought until now. She shifted, visibly uncomfortable under his gaze. Sean smiled.

"Come sit." He patted his lap.

Alice noted that his voice was clam and not demanding at all. He didn't seem forceful, and his commands seemed more like an invitation. He was reclining on the arm of the couch and when she moved to sit on his lap, he snaked his hand between her thighs making sure that when she sat, she straddled him. He began rubbing his hands over her outer thighs, up to her waist and all the way around to her backside. Here, he squeezed firmly once… twice….three times. His eyes kept roaming her face as if studying her reaction to his touch. He made sure her belly was pressed to his chest without an inch of space between them, and the only sound in the room was his hands over her shorts as he greedily milked her ass. Her breathing was quickening and her nerves began to take over. She realized she was terrified.

He suddenly moved forward and found the side of her neck. No one has ever kissed her neck before. He mouth was warm and she felt his tongue lick and dance over her pulse. Smack!

The sound of skin on skin took her by surprise and she jumped. A quick sound escaped her lips and immediately she felt her left ass cheek begin to sting. She hadn't noticed he had move her shorts up to make direct contact with her bare skin until she felt the cool air as it tried to soothe the pain away. He continued the delicious assault on her neck, biting her collarbone, and moving from one side of her neck to the other, melting her from the inside out. Smack!

"fuck", she breathed. Another slap. It had already happened before, and yet the blow took her by surprise. These were no love taps. He hit hard. Her breathing escalated further.

Sean suddenly moved away from her neck bringing his hands from her backside to the sides of her face. He held her head and stared at her with a somewhat surprised expression.

"What did you say?" he asked in a voice so low it kind of intimidated her. She stared at him, not sure what he was talking about.

"Was that an expletive I heard escape your lips?" Alice realized that she has said the f-word. She NEVER cursed. EVER. Even when she was mad, she couldn't bring herself to use a single curse word. She'd thrown out a _Dagnabit_ every now and again, but that was about it. So why now? Where did it come from?

Sean stared at her as she blinked at her realization. She looked as shocked as he did. Sean had never heard Alice curse, and it caught him by surprise. "Have you ever used that word before?" he asked. His voice was slow and smooth. So sexy. She stared at him.

"Answer me."

"No." Alice's voice was but a whisper. Sean smiled. He was pleased at this proof that, for a moment, she had lost control.

"Say it again." His voice was suggestive and still calm. His eyes were focused on her lips waiting for them to wrap around that taboo word.. Alice was dragging in air. She could hardly breath.

Smack! "Say it!"

"_Oh fuck_!" The cry felt involuntary. His hands had moved so fast back to her ass, that the blow once again shocked her. He continued to kiss her neck and began deliberately grinding her hips against his jeans. She quickly matched his rhythm. The friction was glorious- almost too good.

"You're quivering," he whispered against her ear. "Why are you quivering, Alice?" Alice, could barely think. Part of her was anticipating the next blow and part of her was completely lost in pleasure. "Answer me," he demanded. His voice was still calm.

He stopped kissing her ear to lean back and look at her face. She seemed lost for words. "Tell me why," he encouraged.

She stared him, her brow furrowed, her breathing ragged. She was in ecstasy, and he knew it. She shook her head rapidly. "I don't know." The friction continued, and Alice felt something building inside of her. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

Sean insisted. "Allliiiiiccceee," he drawled, knowing that she was close. "You must know something." His voice was liquid. He knew what he was doing. He felt her whole body trembling and knew he could make her cum this way. "Why are you trembling."

She kept biting her lips and actually seemed to be fighting against what she knew to be an orgasm. "I like it." she said, breathlessly. That was it. That was the only explanation she could muster.

"I've given you pleasure?" he asked. He knew he had, but he waited for her response. She looked as if she was losing a battle with herself. Finally she said yes. The affirmation was only a whisper, but he hear it. "Then, where are your manners?" he asked playfully. He was having too much fun. "What do you say?"

Her eyes were mostly closed now. She couldn't think. Her mind was racing and her body was on fire. She really didn't think she could fight it anymore. "Thank you," she whispered

"Thank you, what?" he reminded.

"Thank you, Sir."

Smack! Another blow. She cried out. She didn't know whether the last blow was punishment or a treat. The difference between the two was muddled at this point. She made the decision to just give in. Suddenly, his hands moved to still her hips, stopping the delicious friction. He lifted her and moved her to sit next to him. He sat back against the arm rest of he couch, folded his hands in his lap, and looked at her. "Times up," he said. His smile was down right evil.

She looked visibly shaken and awkwardly sat there fidgeting, trying to look nonchalant. She immediately felt embarrassed and wanted to hide. She tried to smile back, tried to look unaffected, but she failed.

"See," he said. "You survived." He chuckled. She would have thought he was unaffected too if not for the hard impression in his jeans.

Camille walked in and Sean pulled a pillow over himself.

"Nominations are soon," Camille announced as she sat on the other couch directly across from Sean and Alice. She struck up a flirtatious conversation with Sean, though Alice had a hard time paying attention. Something about Sean note coming to talk to her before she made her nominations….or something like that. She'd let them sort that out. Alice shakily got up, and left them to talk.


End file.
